Prism
by kurami1110
Summary: Kagami Taiga can be both a Light and a Shadow when he wants to. After all his Light is dim, but what if his First and True Shadow awakens? Not only that but also his team from America will visit him in Japan and help him find love. GOMxKagami and eventually GOMOgixKagami
1. Chapter 1 - Foresight

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN KNB**

**Chapter 1 - Foresight**

* * *

"_Taiga! Watch OUT!"_

_SCREECH!_

"_Are you alright Taiga?"_

"_Angelico? You shouldn't have-!"_

"_I'll do anything for you… Remember that… please my son…"_

"_ANGELICO! SOMEBODY HELP US!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Taiga, what happened?!"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Taiga, you need to explain what happened before I beat you into a pulp!"_

"_Why are you covered in blood?"_

"…"_  
_

"_Really Glacier? We're in a middle of breaking down and freaking out but you just questioned the obvious. How can you stay as a Joker RIGHT NOW?!"_

"_I… I was about to be hit by a car and he-he saved me." Kagami._

"_Excuse me but where are Angelico Cruzada's parents?"_

"_They're out of the country, Doctor Midorima. How's Angelico?"_

"_Does he have any relatives or a guardian that we can call and have them here?"_

"_He's adopted and his foster parents are always away on business trips which is out of the country and at the other side of the world. He lives here alone, after all."_

"_Is that so? Then I have no choice but have one of your parents to look after him. His condition is critical, the impact of the car cracked some of his ribs and skull, his fall gave him internal bleeding at the arms and severe bruises on his knees due by the impact. He's lucky his ribs didn't pierce his lungs or else his asthma could be a threat, however a bone almost pierced his heart and his head is bent on a way a human can be assumed dead."_

"_Is he…"_

"_He's not dead, he's in a coma and fighting for his life."_

* * *

_It should be me, not him._

_He's my Shadow, I'm his Light. I should be…_

_I know I should be strong but why is my Light dimming?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"TAIGA!"

My eyes flew open and I realized Tatsuya-nii-san is shaking me awake. I felt my heavy breathing, my mouth and throat dry and I'm sweating cold sweat.

I just closed my eyes forcefully and hugged him suddenly, I bury my face at his shoulder while I try to calm my breathing and stop my fear. It's been almost 2 years now that the accident happened and I can't help but feel guilty. Angelico's sleeping too much.

"It's okay-"

I suddenly removed him from my embrace and I'm already standing near the door, three of the best perks of I waking up to nightmares is that I can't go back to sleep but I can go through the day without taking a nap, I can disappear like Kuroko and I can move at my fastest speed.

"You can go back to sleep now Himuro-kun, I'm sorry for disturbing everyone."

Before they can protest I bowed in apology and disappeared Kuroko-style.

* * *

"Kagami-kun…" it's Kuroko.

"Seirin, please leave him alone. If Taiga wants to disappear he'll disappear but if he's needed he'll show up. Three of the best perks of Taiga waking up from nightmares is that he can go through the day without taking a nap, he moves at his fastest speed and he can disappear like you Kuroko that's why his Light is dim." Tatsuya-nii explained to them and I can hear his continuation in my mind because he just thought of it and he said it to me one time:

'… because his true Shadow is still asleep and fighting for his life. If Angelico give up, Taiga will become a Broken Shadow… no more Light… but Darkness.'

* * *

I took a deep breath and I just silently made my way to the door to go to the Night Market. It's still open because it's only 3 in the morning, I need to shop for groceries so I can vent my frustration on breakfast, lunch, snack time and dinner… maybe even midnight snacks.

After all, thanks to Fate's twisted idea and Winter Cup coordinators. Rakuzan, Seirin, Shuutoku, Touo, Kaijo and Yosen are only in one summer camp and one gigantic room that can fit all of us in and still have some space. And now I need to eat all of my food, since if I'm frustrated. I can cook for a battalion.

The only consolations I have are that I have my wallet and credit cards with me right now so I can shop for groceries and that we won the Winter Cup.

* * *

So how's my story guys? There are OCs but this is a GOMxKagami fic! :D

Please tell me what part is wrong, etc. because I'm just new to this. Til next time! Ja ne! :D

And also please review! Pretty please :3

Credits to the owners ~


	2. Chapter 2 - Sparks

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KNB**

**Chapter 2 – Sparks**

* * *

**Kagami's POV**

I got my shopping done in just an hour and now I'm cooking and venting out my frustration.

It's already 4:30 am now, Seirin will wake up at 5 o'clock _(courtesy of Riko)_ and I don't know when the others will be up.

I've already cooked 20 _huge pots _of Rice, 15 also _huge_ pots of Miso Soup, 5 big kettles of Green Tea, 5 big kettles of Coffee, 30 plates of Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), 50 big plates of Sushi, Sashimi and Takoyaki, 27 big plates of Hotdogs and Bacon, 2 kettles of Milk, 20 huge kettles of Hot Chocolate Drink and 8 huge pots of Ramen. Right now I'm just waiting for 8 cakes, _each large enough to feed an entire basketball team_, to be baked so for now I'm currently setting the (_really really really long, ugh just how big is this place and everything inside?!_) table.

* * *

"You're already awake Kagami-san?" Coach Araki asked me.

"Yes, Araki-sensei."

"Let me help you set the table, after all it's really long to fit 6 basketball teams and their coaches in it."

"I'm almost done Araki-sensei, you can help yourself with a tea or coffee in the kitchen before you serve the foods please."

"Alright."

I resumed my task, and I hear her question herself.

"Araki-sensei, are you alright?"

"Kagami… did you cooked all of these?"

"Yes, since 4:00 am Ma'am. If you don't mind me asking, what did you say to yourself earlier?"

"I questioned myself if I'm in Food Heaven or something."

I chuckled and we helped each other set the table.

* * *

**Himuro's POV**

**~ 3:00 am ~**

I woke up feeling Taiga trash about beside me. I opened the lights and some light sleepers woke up but I paid them no mind as I keep shaking Taiga awake. He's having nightmares and I know the drill, after all I'm his big brother again.

Taiga let out a scream and I shook him harder to wake him up, I don't want to slap him so I keep calling his name as he scream in agony.

"Himuro-san, what's going on? Is Kagami okay?" it was Kasamatsu.

"Muro-chin, what are you doing to Kaga-chin?" it was Atsushi this time.

"Himuro-kun, is he going to be alright?" then Kuroko.

"TAIGA!" I shouted in frustration because he woke the whole Rakuzan, Seirin, Kaijo, Touo, Yosen, and Shutoku up.

He finally woke up and he suddenly hugged me, this scenario was familiar and I try to calm him down.

"It's okay-"

He's out of my embrace and standing near the door.

"You can go back to sleep now Himuro-kun, I'm sorry for disturbing everyone."

Before I can protest he suddenly vanish, like Kuroko.

* * *

"Kagami-kun…" it's Kuroko.

"Seirin, please leave him alone. If Taiga wants to disappear he'll disappear but if he's needed he'll show up. Three of the best perks of Taiga waking up from nightmares is that he can go through the day without taking a nap, he moves at his fastest speed and he can disappear like you Kuroko that's why his Light is dim." I explained to them and I can hear my continuation in my mind:

'… because his true Shadow is still asleep and fighting for his life. If Angelico give up, Taiga will become a Broken Shadow… no more Light… but Darkness. And that's what I will never let happen.'

"Himurocchi, why did Kagamicchi called you Himuro-kun?" it's Kise.

"It's a sign that he wants to be alone, that's why Kise-kun."

"I strongly agree with Kagami to get back to bed, we still have training tomorrow." This time it's Midorima who spoke.

"Himuro-kun, will Bakagami be alright?" it's Riko's turn.

I laughed because I just know what Taiga will do.

"He'll probably be heading to the Night Market now and cook later for all of us, after all that's how he vent off his frustration. The only alarming thing about it is that he can cook for a battalion and can still cook desserts. So expect that we'll have breakfast, lunch, snacks, dinner and even midnight snacks as if we're feasting or something."

I smirked because I know where I can find my midnight snacks.

"Nonetheless I think we should all go back to sleep."

"But I want to eat now Muro-chin."

"Today is an Eat-All-You-Can Day Atsushi, so go back to sleep now and you can savage our breakfast later."

"Mmkay."

* * *

**~ Time Skip to 5:00 am ~**

"**TIME TO WAKE UP SEIRIN!"** Riko bellowed, loud enough for the entire Seirin team to wake up and panic. It's quite hilarious but it also woke up everyone. _Even Aomine._

"Oi let us sleep you woman!" Aomine shouted back.

"YOSEN! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! I DON'T WANT TO MISS THE BREAKFAST KAGAMI COOKED SO GET YOUR SELVES IN HERE!" I heard Araki-sensei bellowed from the first floor and me and Murasakibara are up and dashed to the bathrooms faster than everyone. I also got finish to prepare myself earlier than what I usually do, I dashed down the stairs and I saw that all the coaches, Kuroko and Atsushi are already sitting.

The scent of the foods are heavenly but I ignored it and went inside the kitchen.

I found Taiga decorating the last cake, I felt relieved that he's already ready for training and that he's safe.

He put the cake in a safe place and I locked the door before I go near him.

"Taiga…"

"Tatsuya-nii-san…"

If anyone would see us they would think we're some kind of idiots for just staring at each other for a long time. He nodded and I nodded back.

After all, I know what to do.

When we got back outside, everybody is sitting now. Akashi is at the other end of the table and surrounding him is Rakuzan on his right and Shutoku on his left, Shutoku's beside Kaijo and Yosen's on the other side of Kaijo and I sit with my team mates near the other end of the table. Taiga sit at the other end which is beside mine and facing Akashi, beside him is Kuroko, Ogiwara and Seirin then Touo and Rakuzan.

"Since everybody is here now. Let's all pray." Akashi declared.

All of us clasped our hands and chorused: "Itadakimasu."

Everybody dig in but Nebuya, Murasakibara, Aomine, Ogiwara and Taiga almost salvaged the food. Good thing that Taiga's food is too delicious to use in a food fight, or else that's what happens now.

"Oh my Gosh! Kagami-chan, this is delicious! Are you sure you made this? Because it tastes so good!" Mibuchi Reo complimented my baby brother.

Taiga instantly became red and said his thanks.

"I agree with Reo, I think you surpassed my own chefs." I'm surprised that Akashi also complimented Taiga.

"Oi Bakagami, make sure you have a nightmare again. So that the food is more delicious than the ones you made when you don't have it."

Taiga tensed and since my 'Older Brother' Instincts kicked in I had thrown a knife near Aomine's head which embedded itself on a wall somewhere behind him.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut Aomine Daiki about those nightmares since I **am not fond **of _**him.**_" I growled at Aomine.

Taiga immediately hold my hand and hold it tightly.

"Nii-san."

Taiga's voice is even meaning he's pleading for me to calm down and rein myself. I just can't do it, I _**loathed and hated**_ that bastard driver because of what he had done to Taiga and mostly to Angelico.

I squeezed his hand back and he released my hand. I drank my coffee to stop the curse words I know in both English and Japanese.

"Um, thanks for the compliments Akashi and Aomine… let's just continue eating."

* * *

**~ Time Skip ~**

As soon as Taiga finished his food, he disappeared again. I stood up and shouted:

"Guys don't get up yet! We'll get the desserts!"

Then I dashed to the kitchen before our coaches and Midorima could protest. I got in the kitchen and Taiga's standing there.

"I already placed them on the table, do you want to reappear with me?"

"Sure, it's a rare case that we can disappear and reappear together."

One of Taiga's little dirty secret is that he can also disappear with a person.

* * *

The others were surprised that the cakes suddenly appeared in front of them and Taiga and I chuckled at Atsushi, Kuroko and Ogiwara's surprise when we 'reappeared' sitted beside them with the cakes.

Rakuzan's cake is a 4 layered royal red velvet cake whose icing is white and sky blue, the color of their jersey and it looks a lot like a cake fit for an Emperor.

Shutoku's cake is a 4 layered dark chocolate cake with caramel whose icing is orange, white and black, looking a lot like a galaxy.

Kaijo's cake is also a 4 layered chocolate caramel cake whose icing is the color of their jersey, it looks like a mix of every cake except Seirin's.

Yosen's cake is a 4 layered tiramisu cake whose icings are also our jersey color and looks like a candy land at the 1st layer.

Seirin's cake is also a 4 layered vanilla chocolate cake with icings that match their jerseys and looks quite mysterious because it looks shadowed.

Touo's cake is a 4 layered black forest cake, it's simple but cute. I think Taiga purposely did that to spite Aomine because it's so cute.

"The cakes are apology gifts for waking everyone up at 3, that's all." Taiga said loudly before he vanished. _Again._

"Looks like Taiga enjoys vanishing today. Don't you think so Atsushi?"

"You're one to talk Muro-chin! You reappeared with him and the cakes, how did you guys do it?"

I only smirked at Murasakibara.

* * *

_Geomeun geurimja nae ane kkaeeona__  
__Neol boneun du nune bulkkochi twinda__  
__Geunyeo gyeoteseo modu da mulleona__  
__Ijen jogeumssik sanawojinda__  
__Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae__  
__Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae__  
__Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae__  
__Neo mulleoseoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla_

My eyes widened when I heard the familiar ringtone, I reached my phone out and almost had a heart attack when I saw the caller's ID and picture. I remembered the meaning of the lyrics:

_A dark shadow has woken up inside of me__  
__Sparks fly in my eyes as I look at you__  
__Everyone step away from her (step away)__  
__It's going to get fierce from now on__  
__I'm growling, growling, growling__  
__I'm growling, growling, growling__  
__I'm growling, growling, growling__  
__If you don't back away then I don't care if you get hurt__  
_

Straight Orange hair with side swept bangs and Wulfenite eyes with Healthy White skin and Closed Smile Round lips greeted me. It was Angelico Cruzada…

After that I have dark spots cloud my vision then black embraces me.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

Someone called Himuro-kun and he fainted, Murasakibara-kun caught him and I lifted Himuro-kun's cellphone before I pressed the green button.

"Moshi moshi, Himuro-kun's unable to attend to you because he fainted. I'm sorry about that."

I pressed the loudspeaker button, just in case he's a threat judging by Himuro-kun's reaction. Everybody will know.

"Moshi moshi ah, ano. Thanks for informing me and may I ask who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Angelico Cruzada, ah gomen I forgot you're Japanese. Just please call me Tenshiko, that's the equivalent of my first name in Japanese."

"It's alright Cruzada-kun, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"It's nice to meet you Kuroko-kun. Just please call me Tenshiko. How is Himuro-kun and Kagami-kun? I'm one of their friends back here in America."

"It's nice to meet you too Cruzada-kun. They're fine."

"Ah, thank you very much for updating me with their status. I'll just call later…"

"**Wait.**"

"A-ano, what do you want to know Kuroko-kun?"

"I want to know why Himuro-kun fainted because of you."

"I'm in a coma for 2 years because I saved my son from a car, I just woke up a while ago and I want to know what they're doing. The doctors told me they're in Japan with some of our other friends, the others are in South Korea. The last time one of them visits me is only Kagami-kun, the one I save and one of my sons, that's how close our relationship is. I guess, I slept for a very long time then." _Sniff._

I listened to Cruzada-kun and he's not a threat, he just misses his friends because he's alone.

"Why are you alone and where are your parents then? And please don't cry, I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize, I don't have any parents, even foster parents. Because they just died last year in a plane crash and before that, I'm used to be alone. So I'm fine."

I became silent, everybody's uncharacteristically silent. From the way he sounded he's just around our age and had been through a lot.

"I understand if you can't speak right now, for someone around your age who suffered a lot the only thing you can do is be silent. Goodbye Kuroko-kun."

"Please wait again, Cruzada-kun."

"Hm?"

"Do you have any places to go? If not you're welcome here in Japan."

"Re-really?"

"Yes."

"I'll think about it, were you living with Himuro-kun and Kagami-kun?"

"No, we're in a summer training camp. We're currently having 6 schools together but there's still space."

"I don't want to be a bother, thank you for the suggestion. Goodbye then, Kuroko-kun."

"Goodbye Cruzada-kun."

I pressed the end call button, Kagami-kun appeared near the doorway leading outside to the beach.

"Kagami-kun."

"Hey Kuroko, why are you and Seirin still here?"

"Kagami-kun, we need to talk."

* * *

So how's it? Please point out what I got wrong folks! Anyway, highway please review.

I would also like to thank those people who favourited and followed my story, to Yuki-san and the guests, and to those who read this. Arigatou gozaimasu! :D

The song is Growl by EXO and it is not mine. Credits to the owners ~


	3. Chapter 3 - Shadows of our Light

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Chapter 3 – Shadows of our Light**

* * *

**Riko's POV**

I know that we should be training but as soon as Kuroko said he wanted to talk to Kagami I wanted to shove everybody in Seirin for an 'Emergency Meeting'. It is quite disturbing for me…

"Seirin, Emergency Meeting. Let's go!" I said (ordered) determinedly.

Bakagami looked confused but nonetheless he disappeared outside. Likewise Kuroko-kun disappeared with Ogiwara… I'll never get used that Seirin's Shadow and Light Duo disappearing, not to mention Ogiwara-kun… good thing it's only for now.

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

"Kagami." I said once Seirin is in a secluded area with Ogiwara, he needs to be here because he will be the next captain after us seniors graduate.

"I thought Kuroko will be the one who I will have a talk…"

"Shut up! It's driving me crazy! Is there a food supplement that can make you invisible?! Huh?! What is even happening to you?!"

"Riko, calm down!" Hyuuga said to me.

I calmed down but I'm still freaking out. Imagine: your kouhai having a nightmare attack then he suddenly changed… like we never knew-…

"You guys never knew me. The ones I only let you see are the facts about me, but you guys never knew my story. Not even Kuroko knew… but we all know his." Kagami stated and that brings me out of my reverie.

Bakagami's right… Everyone is silent, we're all looking at Kagami while he's looking at the ground. We all know he loves burgers, he's a heavy eater, he's father is supposed to live with him, he continues to grow and he becomes stronger, he won against the GoM, he can cook, he's our light, he's Kuroko's best friend, he's strong, he's stubborn and intimidating, and he is one but apart from the GoM.

"We're sorry Kagami-kun… it's just that, we're not used to seeing you… vulnerable." Furihata nervously stated while I stare with disbelief at him. But then it hit me, this is one of the rare moments we've seen him weak.

Kagami looked at Furihata directly before smiling a gentle sad smile. It made me feel bad, these last few weeks we'd spent training and getting to know you's but Kagami didn't have a turn because of Ogiwara-kun… Kuroko is always by Ogiwara's side and he only greeted Kagami now, mine and Hyuuga's attention is on training Ogiwara to be the captain with Kiyoshi aiding us, the others are busy training with their routine that they always fell asleep immediately.

I just realize something: guys can be dramatic when they wanted to. And I can't handle this drama. -_-"

* * *

**Ogiwara's POV**

I know that I only know Kagami Taiga by his name and he won against the Kiseki no Sedai. I don't know him personally but if even Kuroko don't know him closely then how did they even became the Light and Shadow of Seirin?

"Kagami-san, why don't you open up to us now? You can start from your childhood." I suggested out of the blue.

Kagami looked at me before saying: "Okay but we need to sit."

The others looked at us like we had grown second heads… but we didn't, do we?

I paid them no heed so I sat on a log then Kuroko sat beside me, the others also sat on their own logs because this 'secluded place' is the bonfire site. Kagami's across from me so I can study his actions, I'm quite good at reading people because I want to help and this might benefit the team's relationship.

"You can start now and let's leave all the drama behind. This morning's incredibly bizarre-… Kagami-san?"

When I look at my front he's not there so I got confused, he can _really_ imitate Kuroko.

"I'm still here." Kagami appeared across from me again looking slightly annoyed but amused.

"Okay I'll start: When I was a kid, when we still live here in Japan. My mother is a chef and she teaches me how to cook, clean, play the piano and English every day.-"

"No wonder you can cook deliciously." I suddenly interrupted. He looked at me oddly.

"Uhm… thanks….. My father is a businessman who runs a company which he inherited and someday will be mine.-"

"You're rich?!" I exclaimed. The others also looked at Kagami disbelievingly. 'Looks like he'll tear our eyes out one more time we look at him disbelievingly… I hope he's not like Akashi…' I thought dreadfully. Kagami only nodded at me.

"Kagami-kun, I thought you'll be a fireman?" Kuroko asked.

"That's only an alternative, Kuroko." Kagami responded.

"Anyways, my father can juggle his busy schedule that he also has time for me. He taught me how to play the guitar, dress up 'decently', dance, get along with people, business strategies and surfing. What I like best is horseback riding when introduced me to the Cruzada family. That's how I and Angelico met." A soft smile formed at his lips but it didn't reach his eyes. I noted that I have to pay more attention.

"Who's Angelico exactly?" Izuki-senpai asked Kagami.

"SSSSHHHHHHH!" I hushed Izuki-senpai loudly and gestured to Kagami to 'Ignore Izuki-senpai and just continue'. Izuki-senpai sent me a glare but I returned the glare back. The story's going good but he almost ruined it.

"We'll get to that later Izuki-senpai. You shouldn't be impatient, this is hard for me." Kagami said while he stood up and he turned away from us, Kiyoshi-senpai looked like he's ready to follow Kagami but Kagami only stood there not facing us. Furihata, who's sitting with Kagami before, looked at him sympathetically but he just focused his eyes on the ground again just listening like before.

I mouthed to Izuki-senpai: 'I told you!'. :(

"Mine and Angelico's friendship starts on October 16, his birthday. I met him at his 6th birthday party. The party's at North Park (Shadai Stallion Station) in Hokkaido, our hometown… at first both of us are too shy, until he talked about horses."

"We're so close that he treated me as a son and I treated him like a father, I don't know how it ended up to that but it's fine by me. When I turned 8, my parents decided to live in America and that's how I met Tatsuya-nii… a year later Angelico and his family followed us in living at Florida, I'm glad I had my best friend back. When Tatsuya-nii and Angelico met, they got along well and I'm glad about that."

"Angelico also became Alex's student at first but he only studied the basics before he developed his own style without any help from anyone. His play styles can match the GoM's level, no offense but I think if he still plays now he could have been in a whole new level that's stronger than the Generation of Miracles. If I would compare him to GoM he would have Aomine's agility, Kuroko's misdirection, Akashi's Emperor Eye but in Angelico's case it's Eyes, Murasakibara's defense and he would have Midorima's obsession about fate and luck."

That piqued my interest, I wish that guy didn't have to be in a coma. I wanted to play with him, Ogiwara and Kuroko vs. Kagami and Cruzada-san. That would be epic! *o*

"Wait, wait, wait… are you saying that he has the Emperor's Eye? Misdirection, Defense and Agility?!" Riko asked.

"No, it's Emperor's Eyes. It's not misdirection because he don't lack presence but we always forgot he's on the court, and yes he could move like Aomine, with Murasakibara's tight defense… don't forget about luck."

"You mentioned all of the Miracles! And he's better than them?!" Riko asked again in pure disbelief, I can't blame her.

"Ahahahaha, he seems like a nice guy! Did he bring lucky items like Midorima or act like Akashi?"

Everybody shivered because of the cool wind that suddenly flew by and Akashi's name.

"To Riko, only if he continued to play for two years. Kiyoshi-senpai, he's not like Akashi the Emperor… more like the real Akashi Seijuurou but more carefree, he only believes in faith and psychics because he's one."

"He's a psychic?" Furihata gushed out suddenly.

"Yeah, he can see ghosts only if they are want to be seen and if he's third eye's open. I'll continue now or what?"

Silence.

"Back at America, our middle school is only 2 years so we decided to join our basketball team. Even though I'm a first year middle school I instantly became a regular then Captain while he claimed the Vice Captain position. However, I'm not the only Captain-"

"What?! How's that possible?!" Riko interrupted.

"Riko-senpai! I swear one more interruption we'll never finish!" I screamed at her in frustration.

Riko-senpai flushed and glared because everyone who's listening to Kagami-san looked at her frustratingly or pleadingly to stop the interruptions.

Kagami-san became silent, all of us mellowed down. Our silence felt like hours but all we heard after 2 minutes is a choked sob.

* * *

**Hi guys! It's an update, YAY! *fires confettis***

**Wahahaha, geez it's kind of gloomy, confusing and boring but I promise you that once Angelico showed up with their other teammates it will be a one hell of a crazy ride! And it's fun plus nobody's perfect! :P**

**Anyway, highway~ the next chapter will have Kagami's and a surprise POV… actually I'm planning on having Kagami's POV but I thought that everything will spiral down and change on the next chapter :D**

**Thank you for the reviews! The critiques! And the compliments! Plus questions! I really really really really~ appreciate it! :D**

**To Yuki Rivaille-san, Guest, no name, FreakyMe99, Dragonblaze66 and EminaRukiax; thank for the compliments and the support! You guys rock.**

**To OnlyMino; I'm really grateful you corrected me for my mistakes, thank you very much for your support! I hope you enjoy the story once again because I edited it for everybody's convenience. ^^**

**To dragon king; It will work in my wildest dreams! JOKE! Just kidding, I'm a little high. Okay, at first they're not attracted to each other but I'll spice up something to make it work. Please stay tune! Thank you for your question! It's really nice to be curious.**


	4. Chapter 4 - His Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 4 – His Darkness**

* * *

**Kagami's POV**

I released a choked sob, my cheeks are soaked with silent tears. I can't turn around because both my parents taught me to never cry in front of a girl (even boyish ones) but I should feel free when I cry with guys.

I bit my lip then I put my headphones on from my pocket and I turn up the volume to full blast. So that no one will interrupt me and when I disappear again I won't hear them. I can act well, so I mask my voice with steadiness. They won't know the difference anyway.

"Reone Gabinete is the other Captain while Aren John Macalindong (Angelico's 2nd best friend) is also one of the Vice Captains, there are 4 Vice Captains and 2 Captains in our team. The others are Miro McLuna and Johannes Keiffer Tulod; we also have two student managers who can play in matches when they wanted to: Rivermist San Jose and Glacier Azure Vasquez. We only have one member: Vincent Worthington."

My tears dried but I'm hurting inside because I miss them, they're my team after all.

"Our team coach: Mr. Kris Winfield, team advisor: Mrs. Evelyn Medura, and team coordinator: Mrs. Emerald Winfield. They're the ones who complete the team. Somehow Winfield-sensei started dubbing us as prodigies, then he officially called us Emperors when we already named our group Constellation.

It's because of our school festival where our class (Sapphire) needs to compete with our fellow first years on a dance, our theme is a Roman War before peace reign with our Emperor and Empress at the end.

We won the second place but the audience keeps screaming: 'Sapphire on Fire!' and they complain to the judges we're only late and that we should have won the first place. The judges didn't take back their decision but it's fine with us, at least that Acacia didn't won against us or Ivory because there will be a riot."

I felt my lips turn into a sinister smirk and I noticed I laced the word: Acacia with venom.

"Acacia copied most of our previous steps but they made it better so we changed our steps and we beat them. In our school: there are rankings, the first two sections are the special sections wherein the first is for academics geniuses, the Ivory. While the second section is also for academics but it's more on sports, music, and arts. The Sapphire.

The first in the regular sections is Amber, Ivory's rival, the second section's Bloodstone, Sapphire's best friend. Us four sections are the most elite in our school, the others are treated as middle class. The Acacia's the third section and our rival at that time.

Just like the sections, we're also divided in clubs. The special team, which I'm in, plays vs. the other states and nationals while the regular team mostly plays on locals and tags along only on the vs. other states games.

In Sapphire which consists of 44 students: 24 boys, 20 girls. We also had that division: Constellation is my group we're 9, DGADS (The Gods) are a trio of 'Zeus, Poseidon and Hades'; they're major subjects (Science, Math and English) geniuses. DGADS also belong to SVEN ELEVEN where the rest of the boys are which is actually should be 12 in their title. It would be lame if they made it SVEN TWELVE, that's what they said. SunGirls are the girls in my class who have glasses: they're 8 while the rest of the 12 girls with 3 boys are called Illuminate.

Due by an event that happened in our school, a prank from our Principal; our school was 'invaded' by 'terrorists'. Our Principal thought that it's best that under an attack, we can defend ourselves and he tested us for the first time without announcing it.

Everybody's surprised when the 'invasion' took place at our free time (2 pm) and all of our teachers, school personnel, coaches, and the Principal are MIA (Missing In Action). Then chaos ruled the hallway while we're in our room, we planned from there. Carmen, Ariana Grace, Nikole and Janice go to the control room to guide our escape.

They noticed that all of the gates in our campus are locked down and we can't climb it since we're only 12 years old. But the kitchens are clear and they ordered Sven Eleven to guard our classroom and Constellation to go down, we agreed.

Angelico spoke up suddenly that the students and terrorists are only obstacles in our way to the other court and that if a terrorist saw us we should keep going because he'll be watching our backs, that's what his pep talk to us and it did wonders."

I chuckled at the memory, we're running through the hallway and a terrorist saw us but he grabbed the fire extinguisher and fired it at every other terrorist. At every body that hits the floor we always jumped, sidestepped and run around it and I really like that Vincent smacked the terrorist right at his face with a huge dictionary when one suddenly appears before him but Aren's act is pure EPIC!

"When we're running throughout the hallway, Angelico grabbed a fire extinguisher then fired it at the terrorists, Vincent smacked a terrorist with a dictionary, Reone set off the fire alarm to make the others slip, Aren head butted a terrorist's 'Junior' when he slipped (thanks to Reone), Rivermist danced Capoera in front of the terrorists before he knocked them out of his feet, Johannes pointed at the sky and screamed: "Look! It's SUPERMAN!" before punching the poor guy, Glacier asked: "What is 2,800 divided by 3 plus 42357635434658748 minus 5?" and the terrorist let him go, Miro freaked the terrorist who's guarding the cafeteria out when he suddenly appeared unnoticed in front of him and I flirted with Death when I stole a gun from a terrorist along the way. Good thing I got it and when all of us locked the cafeteria we immediately teased Rivermist that he's 'seducing' the terrorists."

I grinned at our memories even though my heart is hurting, I will never forget our first year life but I know I should not skip our Middle school life.

"Rivermist countered that Aren head butted the terrorist and he asked Aren what's the smell while Aren smacked him at the arm. Glacier said that Johannes' Superman stunt is lame, Johannes reeled back that if it's lame why did all of us who heard it looked at the sky (we did looked at it) or did we prefer for him to shout 'FLIRT!'. While the others are bickering we already finished gathering the knives and forks with some spices (Vincent's idea) and Reone shouted at them to get food, they ransacked the cafeteria and we're ready to go.

At that time the terrorists already camped out of the building with the rest of the stupidents, we called them stupidents because they're caught and it's only a joke.

Carmen texted me that the fire exit's clear and we can meet up at the control room, Carmen told us to go back to our classroom with Nicole and Janine while they stay. Angelico told them to get their share of food while we good naturedly bicker with the girls before heading back.

The pistol I stole from the terrorist is actually a stun gun that acts like a real gun, we figured that they don't want to hurt us much but why? Aren told me to keep the gun since I stole it but I gave it to Olga, our class president, and then I get 2 kitchen knives. Aren have a butcher's knife, Reone claimed the plates (We didn't know he brought them but he's our shooting guard so that's okay.), Vincent wanted to keep his dictionary but he has many (thick) pocketbooks, Angelico got 2 kitchen and butter knives but he brought his own dagger hidden in his sling bag (he's reason is for self-defense against thieves), Rivermist only held his clipboard, Glacier also held his clipboard but he also have a knife, Miro took ¼ of the forks while Johannes borrowed Lowell's second knife.

This is how our class knows that 2 of the most quiet guys have a knife in their bag. Everybody just ignored it and formed a plan on how to get out. Olga told us that Carmen told her that there are tanks, soldiers, and polices outside and all of the students are held hostage, we can't go through the courtyard.

"If we can't go on land and water then we should go on air like what Deidalus and Icarus did…" that's what Angelico suggested. When Alfred asked how, Angelico explained that our rooftop has a cable that connects to a building outside and we can go for a zip line since the cables are strong and that's the Principal's escape route when in an Emergency. When Glacier and Rivermist we're with him the other day inside an abandoned storage room just in front of the staircase to the roof top, they found many zip line materials. He just pieced the pieces together when he saw the Principal zip line on it this morning and now we have an escape route, he told us to go forward while he'll stay. All of us turned at him in shock but he explained that he can't leave the other students alone; we understood that because we also don't want to go without a fight. Ariana Grace suddenly said from the speaker (of our room exclusively) that it's a great idea to be a Dauntless from Divergent.

She told us that we should make more arrows and use the swords, bows and arrows, spears (our dance props, they're made of wood) and what we got from the kitchen to use for a fight. We should also find the others who are hiding somewhere since she saw a class heading to an underground library.

Once we're set the Sven Eleven would free most of the students with Sun Girls while Illuminate and Constellation will defend them. Carmen and Ariana Grace came back to the classroom afterwards.

Angelico called the Illuminate and Constellation, he talked with everyone of us on what will be the plan. Carmen started to talk but we noticed that both of Angelico's eyes turn cat-like Gold (the 1st time I saw him use the Emperor's Eye) and she asked what's wrong with him, he only said that his father told him to do that once he's in an emergency crisis so it's okay.

* * *

When everybody stopped talking about our plans all of the groups talked to each other, me and Glacier announced ours' and Illuminate's plan:

We should have a 'Snowflake Attack', from the north, northeast, east, southeast, south, southwest, west, and northwest. There should be a group that no matter how small should advance to the center. The first line of the group should consists of the Sven Eleven and Sun Girls while the second line should be Illuminate and Constellation, the 2nd line would outrun the 1st to fight with the terrorists and after the others released some students they should ask for help or help the ones who are already fighting. When the terrorists are unconscious they would leave to help the others or run for the zip line to manage it and get the others to safety.

Sven Eleven and Sun Girls are fine with the plan. We studied that they separate the girls from boys so the ones who should go to the Northern part would be one of our strongest because the boys are there and are under tight surveillance, the Southern part should be the ones who can fight fairly well because the girls are there.

* * *

N: (1st) John Paul Gallego, Nikole Intila, Janice Salvdor, Maricris Camacho

(2nd) Aren John Macalindong, Reone Gabinete

* * *

NE: (1st) Ivan Chester Par, Karenina Bas, Deniece Dador, Romania Arabit

(2nd) Rivermist San Jose, Miro McLuna

* * *

NW: (1st) Darren Benitez, Lola Alvarez, Monique Moreno, Yashca Lauro

(2nd) Taiga Kagami, Angelico Cruzada

* * *

W: (1st) Daven Josh Dalisay, Jedrick Dampil, Jecima Gonzales, Czarina Quebec

(2nd) John Lowell Abergas, Ariana Grace Aman

* * *

SW: (1st) Melvor Tensuan, Princess Nhoe Dordas, Ladylee Manlapig

(2nd) Mikael Tan, Jazz Marcus Sapiendante

* * *

S: (1st) Octavio Ilustrisimo, John Rick Danguilan

(2nd) Drake Surbona, Lylie Perez, Hashley Gia Abayon

* * *

SE: (1st) Angelica Marquez, Allen Jared Peralta, Mikka Bayogo

(2nd) Johannes Keiffer Tulod, Glacier Azure

* * *

E: (1st) Alfred Montero, Olga Sarigumba

(2nd) Vincent Worthington, Denver Remote, Carmen Bravo

* * *

That's our groupings; we're _almost _successful to get out of there. Everyone safely evacuated but Constellation stayed because we're finding our coach. We're armed but there's a surprise attack that disarms us and we had a gun pointed at our heads. That's how I learned what an Emperor's power is…-"

Somebody grabbed my head phones but I yanked them down. I don't _fucking _want to go back to reality yet, thank you very much because it sucks.

"_**Do you guys still want me to continue or what fuckers?!**_" I threatened them and I'm surprised that I called them that… well, it's been done now. I hope they got the message. I don't want to release my wrath… not on them.

I can no longer feel anyone trying to interrupt me, I decided that I could vent some of my anger out.

"**Angelico's only use for his Emperor Eyes is to share it. Each of us are granted with Emperor's Eyes based on our personas."**

I waited for a movement to interrupt me but I'm surprised that Riko stood before me before yanking my head phones away.

She screamed at me about why I kept it a secret and I could've helped the team much much more at the Winter Cup, that's all I heard before I felt my head spinning and throb harshly. I saw my world blurred but it return to focus at Riko, when I focused on her she stopped screaming and I said monotonely:

"_Why would I use my own Emperor Eye when Angelico gave it to me? Who is barely surviving with his Emperor Eyes, who is my best friend that's like a father and twin brother to me, who gave up his life to save me… I should be the one who's on that death bed Riko, I never knew that you would ask me to take away what's keeping my best friend alive._"

For the first time, my eyes that are glaring at her softened and I asked brokenly while my tears escaped.

"How can you ask me to take away my best friend's life?"

And I faded like the wind in front of them.

* * *

**Reone's POV**

I removed my head phones and turn off my listening device, I heard what Taiga confessed to Seirin… all I can think is our shared pain, it's true that the Constellation are gifted with an Emperor Eye. Good thing, Taiga's wise enough not to let them know what his Emperor Eye can do.

I step on the gas pedal and I slowed down when I'm near along the bay walk that Taiga's walking down.

"_Bonjour_ Taiga! :D" I called to him after I rolled down the windows. He stopped walking and I get down the car, I embraced him with all the strength I have when he turn to face me.

"You're shittingly listening earlier right?" Taiga said to me. I looked at him, his eyes are bloodshot and puffy, cheeks red and tear-stained, his hair's a mess but I remember when Angelico last saw him in this state… all he said to Taiga is: "You're strong and beautiful at the same time Taiga, only now is the time I saw its peak.".

Jeez, if I didn't know this two I would have thought they're in a relationship or dating because of how romantic it sounds. -_-"

But I guess I could relate to what Angelico told him before…

"Yes I did, it's not a crime though since I'm only looking out for you. Did you know that from Kyoto I practically flew from there to here? Geez, things I would do for the both of you and Constellation… o(-_-)o " I chided.

Taiga never cried when he's injured or when someone hurt him (FU Tatsuya :( ), he's also the one who will cry after a half year or when all of his bottled up feelings are overwhelming. I'm also that type so I know how much it hurts. Heck we didn't even cried for Angelico when he's in a coma even when Miro (the coldest guy among us who's as cold as Russia would ever be) cried for him.

But unlike him, I would mourn for a month while after he cried he will only dry them and get back right on his feet.

"It's still an invasion of privacy moron."

"I miss you too and your 'endearments'. :) "

"Shut the fuck up."

"I thought that you should be polite here in Japan? \:) "

"I did, just not to you moron."

"If Aren's here, he would've teased you that you're acting like Romano from Hetalia _mon ami_. O(o)o "

"And you would be the bloody frog: France."

I grinned, a laugh almost escaping. I released him from my embrace and he's also grinning. The other teenagers who's just passing by looked at us weirdly before continuing on their merry (I mean crappy) way.

If the Constellation will go to Japan, get ready for a whole bunch of craziness then.

* * *

**~ Time Skip ~**

* * *

"Since when did you get here in Japan from France, Reone?"

"I'm surprised you didn't have a bad word in that sentence. *smirksies* "

He kicked my knee from under the table sharply but I'm used to it so I'm really fine but I really like to tease. After all we're finished eating with our lunch.

"Ouch! Oh my gosh! What if you kicked Junior?! :o "

"Bye bye babies."

I deflated at that, it hurts my pride you know? (-_-)| *raises white flag*

"Don't act like Italy, Reone. I'll have a heart attack, at least you won't have any babies but I don't want to die young."

"Die young they say, it's fun they say." I said nonchalantly and both of us laugh for no reason at all.

I wish we could get back to those times where it's just us as Constellation…

But wait, what is that I see? A flash of red orange, the color of Angelico's hair when the sun shines on it. I get up from my seat faster than I normally do and sprint to catch up to the person, Taiga yelled at me to wait up on him but I'm focused on that guy.

"Angelico!" I called to the guy and I touch his shoulder to make him turn to face me but when I see his face…

"Moron! That's not Angelico! He's Akashi! Akashi Seijuurou!" Taiga yelled as he pulled me away from the guy.

"Akashi? Wait, Taiga he's Angelico's cousin from his mother's side?! How come you didn't tell me?!"

"What are you even talking about moron?! Angelico's mother hate the clan she's from and never told us what's her maiden name…" I looked at Taiga's face form from confusion and absurdity to recognition.

"Angelico went behind her back and he saw a letter from Akashi Emi, his aunt. He confirmed to us that his mother's maiden name is Akashi and he have a cousin named Seijuurou through that letter." I looked at him evenly to let my words sink in, I guess that when you're hurt enough you want to forget about someone but never the things that someone did to you…

I suddenly became aware that Rakuzan, Seirin, Touo, Kaijo, Yosen and Shuutoku are in the vicinity. And in my mind I'm screaming 'OH CRAPPY FUCKING DAMN SHITTY FREAKY EARTH SHATTERING BULL! What's happening in this country?'

"The moment I saw a ruckus I knew you guys we're here, Kagami Taiga and Gabinete Reone."

When we heard that aristocratic voice that belongs only to Vincent Worthington we knew we're saved.

"VINCENT?! OoO" " Taiga and I chorused.

"Chorus pa! Kayo talaga…" (Go on and chorus more! You guys, really…) Vincent sighed while face palming and walking toward us.

"_Mon ami! Bonjour Vincente! :D_" I cheered and went for a high five.

"What are you even doing here spoiled brat?" Taiga said.

"I would pretend that I heard you say: Konnichiwa Vincent. Nonetheless I missed your endearments, Taiga-san."

"That's what Reone/I said to me/him earlier spoiled brat. XD" Taiga and I chorused again but I didn't said the spoiled brat part while I own the smiley.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Akashi's eyes narrow a somewhat microscopic degree out of jealousy was it? Ne, I don't know but I'll find out soon *-*

"One more chorus and I'll walk out."

"Walk out now spoiled brat, we didn't need you here yet."

"Don't walk out! You should model your way out. Your entrance is cool and you'll only walk out? XD"

Vincent finally stood beside us and he's facing Akashi while the two of us stood beside him, for us our trio's the only thing existing now. Good, I want for Taiga to forget Seirin for now.

But it all turns for the worst when a spoiled brat met an unidentified creature.

"Fine then guys, I won't talk to you. However I would like to confirm if he's Angelico's cousin."

"Que?! O_o" (What?!)

"Be my guest even if you're actually a gue_shit_."

"Alright Taiga, you need a chair, a rope and a packaging tape. :| "

"Why would I need it moron?"

"For you to shut up of course. That's not too difficult right?"

Taiga only looked at us unhappily. Vincent finally turned to Akashi Seijuurou and I'm watching it unfold along with everybody.

"Konnichiwa Akashi-san, I'm Worthington Vincent. I bow to no one but myself. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Taiga, do you want to go planking with me because face palm isn't enough. :( "

"No thanks; I would rather go cliff jumping than go planking with you."

Vincent pulled my ear harshly.

"Ouch! Hey that hurt you know?! :( "

Taiga only mumbled: "Serves you right."

"T^T" is my only response to him before I go behind his back and hide from Vincent.

Vincent got his wallet out and took one of the pictures there.

"Angelico told me to keep his possessions he held dear, and this is one of the photos. Can you identify them?"

"You didn't let him reply _Vincente_. :[ "

"Oh hush!"

Akashi get the photo from Vincent and he's studying the picture, I don't know how to read him but based from my gut feeling… he's reminiscing.

"Worthington-san, where did he get this?"

"From the letter of Akashi Emi informing her sister-in-law about her baby and that she should go to your house with her son."

"What age is it?"

"Both of you and Angelico are 2 years old at that time and he's older than you by a few days. But when he discovered this letter when he's 10, he said he can remember you but he doubts that you'll remember him. He wishes that he could see you after the family feud your elders and parents had, but that won't come true after your father killed his own sister who is Angelico's mom. Cruzada Akari."

"How did you know about it and where did you get that information?"

"Don't get defensive on me, I'm only stating the facts!"

"But your statement-"

"**Your father killed**. Is that what you want you to be?"

Silence reigned at Akashi Seijuurou…

Vincent sure do know where to hit hard to make you shut up. Even though he didn't quite hit the mark...

"The family feud, out of spite from the childhood of your father and his sister, is something that grew terrible. Akashi Akari's always the apple of the eye of both her parents because she have the Emperor's Eye while her twin brother, your father, only carried it in his genes and is only left with his teachers, maestros and trainers to become the perfect Akashi heir.

The feud all started when your father hated the Emperor's Eye because of you and Angelico. When you're only 2 years old, you had an accident and your parents are already asking for help with Akari-san. Angelico's left by your side through the rush and panic because you fell from the 5th floor and you landed near his pet tiger's cage, he saw you unmoving and not breathing but he didn't panic because he didn't know what the hell happened to you.

His tiger nudged you to check on you and he's playing with your hair. A maid then rushed to both of your side and she's surprised when you open your eyes with a golden left eye, while Angelico has both of his eyes turn gold.

Angelico giggled and his tiger growled lightly, then his tiger nudged his hand to the right side of your face and your right eye also began to turn gold. Akari-san arrived with her brother and saw it happening, your father got furious that he slapped Angelico.

Akari punched her own brother before kicking him in the penis to make him infertile with her stilettos; that explains why you didn't have any siblings. Your mother also saw what your father did and she also slapped your father hard then she cradled you to the ambulance. Akari-san and Angelico-san went home as soon as you and your mother left for the hospital.

That's what Angelico told us every time when he remembers you or when he dreamt about it happening again. You see I only acknowledge his… curiosity for the horoscopes and his persuasive reasoning about the human mind and how it remembers through your subconscious etc. through psychic…"

Vincent only trailed off whenever he saw something that's fitting for an apocalypse to happen. Taiga and I also looked at the direction Vincent's looking at and we got the shock of our lives.

"Shall we run?" Vincent asked.

"Why?" Akashi asked.

"Your father's here… with Dr. Midorima."

* * *

**And this is it! Let's welcome Reone and Vincent! And now you guys know why Taiga cried a lot in here, hehehehe.**

**I really like writing Reone, he's so expressive and the happy virus of the group while Vincent is a badass for making Akashi shut up like that. Vincent really did know where to hit others hard to make them shut up and see his reason because 1) Angelico used it against him, 2) Angelico taught him and 3) it's a common knowledge that where you hit a brat hard is when you mentioned their parents. And also Dr. Midorima over there is actually Midorima Shintarou's older cousin which is one of my OCs.**

**To the ones who read this and the chapter before: Arigatou gozaimashita!**

**To EminaRukiax – Angelico might be perfect but read the later chapters when his POV comes. You might look at him the way Kagami-kun looks at him. *evil smirksies***

**And yes this is GoMKaga! Eventually GoMOgiKaga in which Kagami is still the uke but Ogiwara joined his semes.**

**To Izik Imanity – Thank you for reading it! And here's your requested update, I hope you enjoy this one~**

**Btw, people please don't hate Riko! I don't hate her, but I'll make Riko, Seirin and Kagami on good terms again.**

**Hint: Furihata playing matchmaker.**

**Anyway, thank you!**

**Sorry if I cliff hangered all of you on what happened to Angelico's parents :P**


End file.
